Juranda-ra
Juranda-ra is the Khajiit Clan Mother of the Laughing Moons Plantation.Dialogue with Inspector Tarma She is struggling with a rat infestation of her farm. Background The senche-tigers on the farm have stopped killing rats. This is because the rats themselves ate moon sugar before the tigers ate them, causing the senche-tigers to become tired and lazy.Dialogue with Cinder-Tail Recently, Headwoman Harrani has required inspections of all of the farms in order to crack down on smuggling and the skooma trade. In this sense, Inspector Tarma has been ordered to shut down plantations that cannot keep their crops secure. Personality Although she owns a Moon Sugar plantation, Juranda-ra detests the skooma trade. She instead believes that it is a spiritual spice that gives insight into Ja-Kha'jay. She is afraid that the infestation could eventually lead to the closing of her farm or worse, unsure if the fire at the Speckled Shell Plantation was because they failed their inspection. While she recognizes the need for inspections and does trust the Thalmor, she also notes that the Aldmeri Dominion does not understand what closing down legal plantations will do: force people to move to the black market. She is capable of seeing the "bigger picture," for she knows that as more people turn to the black market, more and more will fall to skooma addiction. Interactions A Pinch of Sugar Juranda-ra is worried about failing an inspection due to the senche-tigers not killing the rats. She asks the Vestige to talk to Cinder-Tail, who will explain what is wrong with the Senche-Tigers. After getting the Thunderbug eggs, she can be seen talking to Inspector Tarma. Once the nests are destroyed, she will thank the Vestige before giving them the Ratsplatter and some gold as a reward. Dialogue ;A Pinch of Sugar "First the hurricane, then rats from the sea. What next, flying mudcrabs? S'rendarr's mercy, we need more time before the inspection!" :Inspection? What inspection? "Dominion inspectors. Headwoman Harrani requested their aid to stop smugglers. We're honest farmers with good customers. Our moon-sugar is used to spice food, not to brew skooma! When the inspectors learn we can't protect our fields, we're finished!" ::Protect them from what? "Hairy, squirmy, squeaky little rats! They've infested the plantation since the storm. The inspectors will ask, if we can't protect our fields from those dung-dropping sugar-eaters, how can we protect them from skooma-brewing thieves?" :::What can I do to help? "Find out why Cinder-Tail's senche-tigers roll on their backs instead of filling their bellies with rat. Does one expect to keep his job if the inspectors find vermin in our fields?" ::::What will the inspectors do if they find rats? "At best? The inspectors will recommend our moon-sugar be confiscated." :::::What about "at worst"? "To the east, a plantation burns. Was it due to the inspectors' recommendations? Who can say? Either way, Mistral will weep for our passing. With Laughing Moons gone, skooma will flow through the streets!" ::::::Why is that? "When moon-sugar runs dry, people turn into smugglers. With smugglers comes skooma. But the inspectors aren't from here. If we tell them, they will not listen!" :::::What is moon-sugar? "Ha! You pull this one's tail, yes? A white powder, very sweet, used as spice for food. Some of us believe it gives true insight into ja-Kha'jay, where all fates are bound. Others use it to brew skooma." ::::::Skooma? What is skooma? "Poison. Skooma-peddlers claim a single drop lets you escape from the world. It's because drinking the stuff makes you want to drink more of it, until you want nothing else." ::::::Tell me more about ja-Kha'jay. "It is not this one's place. The monks at Two-Moons Dance might instruct you, if you seek them out." After getting rid of the rats: "Clever, luring thunderbugs out of their mounds like that. A scheme worthy of Baan Dar, himself! They're all gone, then?" :I cleared away all the rats. "Excellent. Our gracious Inspector has been most patient with us. Perhaps witnessing your ingenuity will affect his findings." ::Is there anything more I can do? "Jone and Jode dance kindly with you, walker. Whatever the findings of our esteemed Inspector, we're in your debt!" When talked to again, after the dialogue about the rats but before completing the quest: "The rats are gone. If his conscience allows it, our inspector lets us continue our way of life. All is well." :Is there anything more I can do? "Jone and Jode dance kindly with you, walker. Whatever the findings of our esteemed Inspector, we're in your debt!" Conversations ;A Pinch of Sugar When Inspector Tarma arrives: Juranda-ra: "We did not expect you so soon, Inspector Tarma." Inspector Tarma: "One must arrive early to see the truth of things." Juranda-ra: "The truth? But we have nothing to hide, Inspector." Inspector Tarma: "I hear that often, Clan Mother. Far too often." Inspector Tarma: "I can't help but notice the abundance of vermin about, Clan Mother." Juranda-ra: "The great storm was not kind to us. Still, we have the matter in hand." Inspector Tarma: "Do you?" Juranda-ra: "Indeed, we brought in a specialist. This one assures you, Inspector, the matter will be resolved shortly." Inspector Tarma: "Clan Mother, tell me your thoughts on the skooma trade." Juranda-ra: "Moon-sugar is more than a spice, to some of us. Using it to brew skooma is an abomination." Inspector Tarma: "Then you would have no idea who might supply such an operation...?" Juranda-ra: "None in this one's employ. We want nothing to do with skooma, Inspector. If we learn any of our customers brew the stuff, you'll be the first to know." After destroying the rat nests: Inspector Tarma: "Tell me, Clan Mother. Wherever did you find this specialist of yours?" Juranda-ra: "Rajhin's own luck, Inspector. As though ja-Kha'jay provided us with the one we most needed." Inspector Tarma: "Quaint. Might I suggest a more rigorous selection process? Freelancers are not always so ... competent." Juranda-ra: "As you can see, vermin aren't tolerated at Laughing Moons Plantation!" Inspector Tarma: "A spectacular display. If all your hirelings are as capable as your specialist, you've no need to worry." Juranda-ra: "This one is delighted by your words, Inspector." Inspector Tarma: "I said 'if,' Clan Mother." Inspector Tarma: "There's no question, Juranda-ra. Your Specialist certainly showed the vermin their place." Juranda-ra: "Of Course, Inspector. We could expect nothing less of specialists!" Inspector Tarma: Haldoril, make a note. 'Unorthodox methods, but vermin-free.' Haldoril: "Sir." ;After the quest Juranda-ra: "How was your voyage to our island? You arrived before the great storm, yes?" Inspector Tarma: "Yes, we arrived in Mistral before it struck. I understand the rest of the fleet was not so lucky." Juranda-ra: "My condolences, Inspector. Khenarthi's price is not always so high. We can only hope she'll return some of those she has taken." Inspector Tarma: "I'll require accommodations for myself and my aid. You'll provide them, of course?" Juranda-ra: "Naturally. Will you be dining with us, as well?" Inspector Tarma: "Erm ... that will not be necessary. Khajiiti fare is too ... cultural for my palate." Juranda-ra: "Will you be staying with us long, Inspector?" Inspector Tarma: "As long as necessary. One can only tolerate so much fresh air." Juranda-ra: "Truly? Then we'll endeavor to make your stay comfortable." Inspector Tarma: "Don't fret overmuch. If my duty requires it, I can tolerate such ... rustic accommodations." Quotes *''"Speak of Namiira. Our specialist! Inspector Tarma was just commenting on the difficulties pests present to any plantation. We'll be rid of these vermin in short order, yes? Of course, yes."'' – after Tarma arrives. *''"You're truly one of the walkers. We would do well to learn from your efforts."'' – after completing "A Pinch of Sugar." Bugs * When speaking to Inspector Tarma, some of their lines will temporarily overlap, causing one or the other to speak before the other has completed their line. Appearances * de:Juranda-ra fr:Juranda-ra pl:Juranda-ra ru:Джуранда-ра Category:Online: Khajiit Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Laughing Moons Plantation Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers